The Curious Moon
by lil noir neko
Summary: Martin Mystery was always curious but sometimes being curious can get you in trouble. A new girl joins the school and so does the paranormal. Can the team figure out what’s going on it time or will they loose some they love forever?


**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back but "The Vengeance of The Witches" is on hold for a moment. Sorry. *Sees everyone staring at her holding pitchforks* J/k! I mean the about the pitchforks. I'm happy to report that I'm doing a whole lot better since I last wrote when my dad died. It's been a long time since I've written much of anything and "Vengeance of the Witches" was started before he died so we'll see how the story goes. Again, I'm sorry the story is on hold. This story, however, is a fresh start for me so I hope you enjoy it and I'm not going to ruin anything about; you'll just have to read. Thanks for all those who've supported me the last two years; you don't know how much I appreciate it. To my fans thanks for your support. Without you I don't think I would have continued to write. Thanks a lot!The title is a work in progress.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1 – Curiousity

It was a rainy day, clouds covered the bright sun. It was getting darker by the minute and the storm brewing in the sky was about to come crashing down and flood the area around Torrington School in Sherbrooke, Quebec. There were a few students in the library, very few. It was a Saturday so most of the students, except for a select few enjoying detentions, refused to leave their rooms. The ones who did had no problem getting caught in the rain and enjoyed the warmth the library offered.

As expected Diana was one of those students. She wandered through the library looking for a good novel to read. She was searching for a romance genre in particular, something with the strong manly lover and the weak damsel in distress that needed to be rescued. As she entered the history section filled with written stories of wars, betrayal and ancient folklore she spotted and irregular guest, one she would never expect in the library. There, looking at the dusty volumes was Martin Mystery and he looked deeply entranced in one of the books he was reading. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

Diana walked up to him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder but he didn't respond. That defiantly was a first.

"Martin?" Her step-brother jumped slightly as she spoke and quickly hid the book behind his back.

"H-hey sis…um…what are you doing here?" he looked at her dumbly for a moment but recovered quickly. "Wait, a book work like you is always here!" He laughed quiet loudly at the joke only he thought was funny. Diana proceeded to hit him with a rather heavy volume of WW2 and, as one can imagine, stormed away in flames. Poor Martin lay on the floor twitching rather violently from the harsh beating he just received.

Reluctantly he stood up, book in hand and rushed to the front desk of the library to borrow it. The librarian looked shocked and amazed as she blew the dust of his library card.

"It's due back in two weeks, be careful it's an old volume and the only one in here." She scanned the book and handed it to Martin in a sealed plastic bag to stop it from getting wet in the rain. Martin simply gave a nod, stuck out his tongue and ran out of the building which frustrated the poor woman behind the desk. Martin was back in his room fairly quickly, soaked from the rain and tired. He collapsed to the floor and looked at his bed to find Diana sitting there, dry and warm; she smiled at him.

"Here," she tossed him a towel and noticed the book in his hand, "What did you borrow, or is there a comic hidden inside it?" He looked at her with a blank stare for a moment before he stood and walked into the bathroom hitting her with a soaked, sweaty sock. "GROSS!" She threw the sock on the floor and picked up the book. 'Legends and Lore,' she opened the book and read through the chapter list. "Norse mythology, Chinese mythology, Greek Mythology and Japanese Mythology." She opened to the chapter on Norse mythology and read some of the paragraph. "Wow, this is complex." _'He must be pretty into this to want to read it.' _She set the book down when Martin stepped out of the shower in pajamas.

"What?" He looked at her, bothered by the way she was staring at him. "What!"

"Nothing," she smirked and held up the book, "Trying to impress a girl or is this pure interest?"

"It's none of your business," he snapped snatching the book away from her. "Now leave or do you want to watch me dance to Smash Mouth in my boxers?" Diana stood up quickly and ran from the room glaring at him as she left. He shut and locked the door and crawled under the covers setting the book on his night stand. "I'll read this tomorrow." He fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

**Authors Note: Oh yeah! Martin dancing in boxers to smash mouth….*drools till her floor is flooded and stares out at the crowd* What! A girl a can dream. Anyway thanks and I should put that '**_**italics' **_**is someone thinking in their head. Oh yeah! I can't wait to continue this story, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what's to come. Can anyone guess how this story is going to turn out…well I'm not going to tell you. *Getting death glares* Still not going to say. I know the first chapter was a bit dry but it will be more exciting later. Night guys! **


End file.
